Más de lo que asusta el miedo
by Nasirid
Summary: Porque Remus Lupin podía tener miedo a muchas cosas, pero era un merodeador. Eso nunca se olvida, nunca se va. Así es cómo el luchaba contra sus temores. Regalo de Navidad para Biank :


**Disclaimer**: _el de siempre, nada que podáis reconocer es mío._

_Feliz Navidad, Biank. Este es mi pequeño regalo para ti. Espero que te guste :D_

_Gracias por ser como eres._

**- Más de lo que asusta el miedo -  
**

Increíble pero cierto, Remus Lupin había conseguido lo imposible. Había derribado sus barreras, las había hecho añicos y por fin la luz de la luna era algo más que miedo y cansancio. Su razón había luchado con fuerza, había empujado casi literalmente a sus sueños a un rincón, pero una voz, _su voz_, había insistido más.

Ella podía ser así de persuasiva incluso sin estar presente. Sin que aquellos ojos cambiaran rápidamente de color producto de su enojo, sin aquellas manos gesticulando quizás demasiado rápido y lanzándole todas las lágrimas que sus ojos no eran capaces de llorar. No mientras él estuviera delante.

Para Remus que la luna saliera cada noche era un tormento, porque miraba siempre al cielo y la veía crecer, como riéndose en su propia cara. "_Un día de estos seré redonda otra vez, Remus John Lupin_", parecía decirle y el hombre corría a esconderse. Aunque fuera a paso lento, aunque lo único que hiciera fuera seguir caminando por la calle evitando el cielo. En sus adentros, Remus corría como el lobo herido y asustado que era.

Pero aquella noche no correría. _Oh, no_. Sus barreras no eran ya más que escombros en sus recuerdos y la luna, creciera o no, estaría atrapada en ellos. Porque esa noche Remus Lupin corría, sí, pero con una sonrisa dibujada fugazmente en sus labios y la decisión de hacer que su vida mereciera la pena. Corría de verdad, subiendo unas escaleras que conocía demasiado bien.

Que Dumbledore hubiera muerto horas antes había cambiado el sentido de todo. No sólo del futuro del mundo mágico, de cómo tendrían que luchar sin su ayuda a partir de ahora... Había sido un giro de 360 grados para Remus. Porque los infortunios habían querido que Bill Weasley descansara en una cama y que Tonks le dijera las verdades a la cara, _otra vez._

Quizás aquello le había hecho reaccionar, que todos vieran lo que pasaba de verdad entre ellos. Lo que no pasaba, en realidad. Pero mientras subía los escalones, a paso rápido pero a la vez disfrutando del momento, Remus se dio cuenta que no habían sido aquellas miradas las que habían cambiado su razón. Había sido poco a poco, cada una de las veces que Tonks le había asegurado lo mucho que le quería, no importaba cómo, por qué, ni hasta cuándo. Cada vez que había dicho "_te quiero_", las barreras de él se habían resquebrajado un poco. Imperceptible a simple vista pero con el tiempo y la constancia de ella, aquello había terminado derrumbándose. Y aquel último acto de rendición había sido el final para Tonks pero la luz para Remus. Cuando él la había acompañado durante unos minutos por los pasillos del castillo, ella en silencio, él queriendo hablar pero sin poder.

En la puerta principal, mientras la veía caminar con la cabeza alta pero los hombros encogidos, Remus no pudo evitar mirar al cielo. La luna estaba allí pero ya no le daba miedo.

Puede que fuera un poco lento en ocasiones, pero en aquel momento comprendió a la velocidad de la luz que lo único que quería era caminar al lado de Tonks. Pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Por eso subía ahora sus escaleras, agarrándose con suavidad al pasamanos, escalón a escalón. Deseaba llegar a su puerta y verla, aunque le echara en cara una sarta de improperios con toda la razón del mundo. Pero él sólo quería verla, sonreírle y enseñarle la luna. Esa que ya no daba miedo, esa que era por fin la luz entre la oscuridad. Su enemiga más cruel. La belleza de las noches que él nunca había aprendido a ver.

Cuando Tonks abrió la puerta su pelo seguía sin ser rosa. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados y murmuraba palabras inconexas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír al verla hacer una mueca cuando él hizo el intento de entrar en la casa, después de haber pedido permiso.

- Si no vienes a decirme que me quieres, que te importa un bledo todo y que estás harto de verme con el pelo mustio y feo, ya te puedes estar largando. – refunfuñó la mujer, aún sin dejarle entrar. Podía amarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero quedaba en ella aún algo de su orgullo y ya estaba cansada de vivir siempre las mismas conversaciones.

Remus sonrió ligeramente y un poco del espíritu merodeador volvió a él cuando contestó que "_feo no estaba, algo mustio sí, pero no feo_". Lo murmuró mientras colaba un pie al otro lado de la puerta. Y cuando Tonks se quejaba de la poca gracia que le hacían las bromas en aquel momento, Remus coló el otro pie.

Se sentía enérgico, vivo de nuevo. Y era contradictorio, porque otra parte de él quería echarse a llorar por la muerte de Dumbledore. Y sin embargo, verla a ella, sentir esas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y que todo se parara, le hacían sonreír.

- En serio Remus, no sé qué gracia le ves a las cosas en este momento. Justo ahora. – se quejó ella, dejándole entrar con cierta reticencia.

- No me río porque le vea la gracia a nada. – respondió él, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. – De hecho, todo es tan triste y tan incierto en este momento que no deberíamos ni sonreír.

Tonks entrecerró los ojos.

- Pero es que me acabo de dar cuenta. – siguió Remus, acercándose poco a poco a ella. Volvía a estar serio.

- ¿De qué? – murmuró Tonks, de repente sin saber cómo tomarse el cambio de actitud del hombre. Se sentía... intimidada.

- De que me importa un bledo todo. – se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oído. – Y de que te quiero más de lo que me asustan mis miedos.

Ella sintió como si de un soplo hubiera olvidado lo que era besarle, porque todo aquello le provocaba los cosquilleos que sólo los primeros besos provocan. Pero se agarró con fuerza a su cintura, como si Remus fuera a escaparse de un momento a otro, como si de repente fuera a separarse con alguna de sus excusas. Ya no se iría, no mientras ella se pegara a su cuerpo, a la ropa fría, y no le dejara marchar.

Tampoco es que a él se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. La quería, lo sabía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo. En ocasiones se había dejado querer, en aquellos días de felicidad encapsulada que se había permitido vivir con Tonks. Pero nunca llegaba a aceptar de verdad que lo suyo fuera posible, porque el primero que no lo creía era él. Ahora ya lo hacía. No le quedaba más remedio, su corazón se había roto un poco aquella noche al verla rendirse.

Tonks no iba a luchar más por aquel amor, así que tendría que hacerlo su alma Gryffindor. Su valentía y sus ganas de seguir adelante, como todo merodeador.

Ellos nunca se daban por vencidos. Nunca.

* * *

_N/A: Intenté que no fuera demasiado angst, por eso le di el final que sabemos que tuvieron pero que no llegamos a ver. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Sé muy feliz._

_Te quiero linda :)_

_¡¡Feliz Navidad!!_


End file.
